<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>powder and taffy by ugumori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379759">powder and taffy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugumori/pseuds/ugumori'>ugumori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugumori/pseuds/ugumori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inaba murder case was solved months ago, yet Naoto's work with Kanji isn't done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>powder and taffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoated/gifts">sugarcoated</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dee and your 25th birthday!  This is just a quick little drabble to hopefully make your day just a little better.  I love you so much and am so happy to be your friend.  XOXOXOX</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Kanji-kun had been a simple means to Naoto’s ends; an integral piece in the Inaba serial murder case Naoto had taken it upon himself to solve.  But here and now, many months posterior to the case’s closure, Naoto was still inviting Kanji-kun to accompany him on Inaba’s smaller mysteries.  <em> Is the bottomless beef bowl at Aiya truly infinite?  Are the rumors' of hauntings on the train out of town explainable by natural means?  Does the fox at the shrine truly possess the means to make wishes come true?  </em></p><p>And it’s the latter mystery on which Naoto finds himself working now; staring into the shrine’s offertory box as if it contained every answer therein. He tosses another pocketful of change in.  It clatters against hard, dusty, wood.</p><p>The chill of November has fully engulfed this small, forgotten town like a thick and all-consuming fog.  This holy place is abandoned during the lull between matsuri season and the new years crowd.  So Naoto lingers alone to clear his head.  </p><p>It’s here and now, after months of assessing the recesses of his own sentiment, that Naoto reaches his conclusion. He’s ready. </p><p>His proposal burns a hole in his pocket nonetheless; two matching key charms: bunnies as Kanji-kun likes, in taffy-pink and powder-blue. Naoto takes one last breath of spiritual air and exhales in a visible puff, then turns away from the shrine. </p><p>A fox’s howl rings out from the roof. </p><hr/><p>As Naoto descends the steps from the shrine, his shoulder brushes another; knocking him out of his introspection.  “Pardon me,”  He apologizes.  “I wasn’t--Kanji-kun!?” </p><p>There’s a saying that thinking of someone will increase the rate at which they appear in one’s life.  Naoto is too rational to believe in such nonsense; however, in this instance, he gives it a second thought.  He recovers from his start; tries again “I apologize for my outburst.  It is unusual to see you in such a place.” </p><p>“Hey, uh Naoto”  Kanji-kun rubs at the back of his neck when he greets him, staring, as usual, at the place right above Naoto’s eyes.  Kanji-kun looks good in his winterwear; Naoto would be so bold to describe the contrast between daffodil knit scarf and studded leather jacket as endearing; but only to himself. </p><p>Kanji-kun coughs into his fist.  “You said you came here to think about stuff.  Thought I’d give it a shot.” </p><p>Naoto tilts his chin.  It’s not strange for Kanji-kun to think, only for him to be lucid about doing so.  Whatever it is must be important, meaning that Naoto will have a while longer to mull over his own considerations. </p><p>Naoto smiles politely. “Then I’ll leave you to your thoughts, my friend.  Perhaps this place will provide us both with some clarity.” </p><p>“Wait a sec!” Kanji-kun says, a little too loud and to hasty for the atmosphere but he quickly corrects his tone.  “I think I gotta sign or something just now. You free?  Like,”  He pauses, "Done with all that thinking stuff you were doin'?" </p><p>The seemingly rapid flip relaxes Naoto a little; eases a tension he didn’t know he’d been carrying in his neck and shoulders.  He tries to hold back a laugh and horrendously fails.  “I am.” He discovers his own sign, too.  It's tall and bleach blonde, standing tens of centimeters away from him. </p><p>“Actually I’ve been hoping to speak with you.” Naoto has never been one to beat around the bush, especially about the things that make him nervous. So he pulls the rabbits out of his pocket and holds them out in the palm of his hand, getting Kanji-kun's attention, </p><p>“Those’re cute.” Kanji-kun smiles, taking the evidence at face value. “Want me to try n’ copy em or something?” </p><p>“Actually,” Naoto responds holding the pink one out towards Kanji-kun, “I hope that you’d be willing to match me.” </p><p>Kanji-kun takes the charm with a wide, simple grin. “You got this for me?”  He immediately hooks it onto his phone. “Really?”  Naoto feels a rush of pride, and something else he can't quite distinguish.  But it’s good. </p><p>Of course, reality is different from novels or film, and the simple offering of a charm doesn’t confess anything without more.  Naoto hooks his own chain onto his mobile.  The task is a welcome distraction from the difficulty of his his intent.  “Really, but I’m worried I haven’t said enough.” This is the hard part; the part where the detective reveals whodunnit. </p><p>“I intend for this to be a romantic gesture, Kanji-kun. As a means of expressing my feelings.”</p><p>And the room gasps as the detective reigns victorious. </p><p>“I’d like to give you this as a boyfriend.” Naoto adds, loud and clear; his decision manifest at last.  It's a littler surgical, but it's the only way Naoto operates.  Effective.  All that remains is to allow Kanji-kun to process and respond. </p><p>The pink rabbit falls to the ground with Kanji-kun’s phone attached to it.  He fumbles to pick it up, tripping over his own feet.  He stares up at Naoto from one knee.  As a pair, they must look extremely foolish--a clumsy gazelle and an incompetent lynx.</p><p>“This a joke?”  Kanji-kun asks, so low that Naoto almost can’t detect that his voice quivers. </p><p>Naoto shakes his head with a nervous laugh. “I’d like to think you know me better than that.” </p><p>“Yeah. Guess I do know that.,” Kanji pushes himself to his feet and dusts his phone off on his pants. “Then, I’ll take it!” He punches his fist into his palm, but his face floods as pink as the rabbit. “As like, your boyfriend... or whatever.”  </p><p>So that’s a yes, albeit, a faltering, confused one.  It’s Kanji-kun’s modus operandus; endearing.  His blush is infectious upon Naoto's own cheeks.  Naoto takes a step closer. “I’m happy to hear that.  Then--” </p><p><em>What’s next?</em>  Naoto knows.  He suspects that Kanji-kun knows as well.  But as confident as Naoto is in his thoughts and words, he pales in the action-department.  That’s where Kanji-kun shines.  And now, as expected he does. </p><p>Kanji-kun clears his throat, his voice cracks as it fills the silence. “We s’posed ta kiss or something?” </p><p>At the very utterance they’re both beet-red.  Naoto knows he’s supposed to say yes but he can’t articulate the word.  He stands in front of Kanji-kun wide-eyed and floundering. Kanji-kun doesn’t appear to be fairing much better.  The novels and films are wrong. </p><p>“Perhaps,” Naoto starts, “We would be prudent to start here.”  Naoto reaches out and carefully takes Kanji-kun’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  Kanji-kun stares at their hands; Naoto does too. </p><p>“Yeah.” Kanji-kun smiles. “I think that fits us good.” <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>